


Olicity Collection

by Afsaint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afsaint/pseuds/Afsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of Olicity stories some short and some long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Fight Not Compete

“You told me you would fight for me Oliver. That you would fight for us. You said you loved me. ” It was a low blow, she knew that, but if he left now she would never see him again.

“And I do Felicity I always will,” he said quietly before looking her way. She winced at his knowing, tear filled gaze.

“I will fight for you Felicity but I won’t compete with someone else for your affections. There is a difference.”

“Oliver…” she pleaded.

“I’m proud of you Felicity and only want you to be happy.” With a sad smile he turned and left her standing in her office Palmer’s gift in one hand and Oliver’s heart in the other. It was all he had left to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little thing I wrote in the beginning after seeing the spoilers and people’s comments about upcoming Arrow episodes. It was just a little scene in my mind that I guess relates to Oliver joining LoA and yeah it broke my heart writing it. One of these days I’ll write something happy. Hopefully. Also this was inspired by Long Long Way by Damien Rice.


	2. I don't want to be a woman you love

He can’t really say he’s surprised.  He both feared and expected this. When he first told Felicity he carried the same fate as Sara he only wanted to prepare her. He came back. Now he had to watch as she took his words to heart and did as he would have months ago. It was too late for him. He said the words out loud, but she didn’t and it was better this way. Yes the distance hurt. A lot. But if this is what she wants he’ll keep the words sealed behind tight lips. The hope locked away in his thoughts. Whatever she wants.

“I don’t want to be a woman you love.”  

He’ll love her silently.

“Okay.”

It will have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the pain.


	3. I'll Pick You Up

"Oliver you’re right. We can’t focus on our jobs saving the city if we’re always worried about loved ones getting hurt. We must conceal how we feel."

"Well that was a dumb idea.  Who comes up with that nonsense? Honestly Felicity why didn’t you tell me I was allowed to feel things."

"I did, moron."

"Right well you should have been louder."

"It’s not my job to always pick you up.  Besides you were right."

"No I was a scared idiot.  Seriously no one should let me get self-reflective. I come up with the most somber ideas."

"It won’t change anything I still don’t think we should… hey what are you dong?!"

"Picking you up.  It may not have been your job but I’m making it mine."

And they lived happily ever after.  Well they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only conversation I want these two knuckleheads to have. Also does anyone get the Ever After reference?


	4. Choose Me Part 1

Oliver stood there jacket on bow in hand as he stared across the table at Felicity.

  
“What?”

  
“I asked you if you want me to stop. Hang up my hood for good and never pick up a bow again. Will that prove to you I love you and I want a life with you? If so then I’ll do it.” His voice was soft and for a moment she believed him. That with one word from her and it would all be over, but then she realized this was Oliver. He would never give up on the city and she couldn’t ask him to.

  
“Oliver I’m not going to ask you to do that.”

  
“That wasn’t the question Felicity. Do you want me to stop?”

  
“Oliver…”

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
“Don’t ask me that because you don’t want to know the answer,” she said her voice getting angrier.

  
“No Felicity I think you’re afraid of what I would do now do you want me to stop!”

  
“Yes! Yes I want to stop worrying every night whether or not you’re coming back! I want to stop feeling like my heart is being ripped out of my chest when you say you can’t be with me because it’s too dangerous or the city comes first! I want to come first for you Oliver! I want to go on dates in restaurants that don’t get blown up. To know that at the end of the day you’ll be sitting on my couch with a glass of wine and we’ll stay up talking half the about our normal lives our future. So yes I want you to stop risking your life and stop being the Arrow!” 

Tears were running down Felicity’s face and she was heaving as she finished her tirade. All the feelings, all the pain and hope she bottled up for weeks came pouring out and she was helpless to stop it. Oliver was completely still and in her blurry gaze he looked to be barely breathing. She refused to turn away this time. Refused to walk away as he would further tear her heart to shreds when he shook his head and apologized. Oliver opened his mouth never looking away and Felicity steeled herself for the inevitable pain.

  
“Okay,” he whispered. Her breath left her in a rush and she fell forward in shock catching herself on the edge of the metal table. On reflex Oliver reached out but when he saw she was okay he opted to put his bow down instead.

  
“What?” Felicity finally said.

  
“I said okay. I’ll stop.” Oliver shook his head at the look of disbelief on her face and pulled down the zipper to his hood.

  
“You aren’t serious. Oliver, what are you doing? What about Roy, Digg, and Laurel?”

  
“They’ve more than proven they can handle themselves and can protect this city without me.” Oliver felt a small pang of sadness at the thought but quickly shook it off. Felicity was more important and if this was the only way then it’s the least he could do. He loved her.

  
“Oliver stop just stop right now because this isn’t funny,” she said rounding the table to stand in front of the glass case where he normally hung his hood.

  
“Good because I’m not joking.” He stopped before her a small smile on his face as she glared. He raised his hand to her cheek but she flinched before he could make contact. With a sigh he walked past her to the trunk he brought with him the first time he came home from Lian Yu. He placed his hood inside caressing the fabric for a moment whispering goodbye then locked the trunk tucking it away. When he turned back around Felicity was staring at him mouth dropped open in shock and confusion. A million thoughts and reasons ran through her mind until she settled on asking one question.

  
“Why?”

  
“While I was healing I dreamt about that night that I left but instead telling you I loved you and walking away, I stayed.” He walked up to Felicity cupping both cheeks gently and this time she didn’t pull away.

  
“I love you Felicity and this time I won’t make the same mistake again. I won’t leave you.”

  
“I wish I believed you,” she whispered her voice so broken that Oliver felt tears well up in his own eyes.

  
“I’ll prove it.” He leaned in and kissed her so softly that Felicity whimpered and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She kept her eyes screwed shut when he pulled away but it did nothing to stop the tears from falling down her face. He swiped at her wet cheeks and kissed her forehead before pulling her tightly to his chest while she cried. After a few minutes of Oliver’s soothing touch her cried quieted and she pulled back to look at his face. He smiled and his eyes were shining with such happiness when he looked at her she wasn’t sure what to do. She was about to break his heart. A ping from her computer had Felicity pulling away instantly and running to make sure the rest of her team was okay.

  
“Felicity, is everything okay?”

  
“Yeah Diggle sorry about that. Are you guys in position?”

  
“Yes Arsenal is going in high. Canary’s got the south exit and I’m coming in from the west. Any problems?”

  
“No you guys are clear. Roy there will be three guys in the room with you, Laurel two are in your path but they’ll be headed to Roy so take them out quickly. Diggle, this gives you time to grab the parcel and get out in time to take down the other two that will follow.”

  
“Copy that.”

  
“Got it Felicity.”

  
“Wait, where’s Oliver?” Felicity turned around in her chair but Oliver was nowhere to be seen. For a minute disappointment coursed through her as she thought he went back on his word but then she caught sight of his pants and bow.

  
“Oh my God,” she gasped hand going to her mouth.

  
“Felicity, what is it? Felicity! What happened?!”

  
“John, Oliver just quit.”

To be continued… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not a big fan of the idea that Felicity feels Oliver is choosing the city over her especially since she put him on this path in the first place. Remember, “Has it ever occured to you that you could do some real good in the city-” and she brought him back from the island to save Starling again. So it rubs me the wrong way the she would feel like it’s her vs the city. That doesn’t seem like the Felicity I first fell in love with and admired. Anyway, I’ve found recently that the best way to deal with ideas that I don’t like is to write it out and see if maybe it could make sense. So here is something I wrote going on the idea that Felicity wants Oliver to choose her instead of the city. There will be a part 2.


	5. Choose Me Part 2

Fifteen days have passed and Oliver seems to have kept his promise. Not once has he put on the suit or even come down to the foundry. He comes to her office often enough though with lunch or flowers and while he asks about the team he has given no indication that he will return. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it though. Everytime she came in and saw his empty case she remembered those few weeks when she thought he was dead and her step faltered for a moment. Now as Felicity sat before her computers guiding Roy and Diggle through the fourth warehouse search that week a text came through her phone, and surprise, it’s from Oliver.

**I know you’re busy so I thought I would remind you to eat tonight. ;)**

Felicity shook her head but couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. Fifteen days and Oliver was serious about pursuing a real relationship with Felicity but he didn’t push. He didn’t ask her to stop working for the team. He didn’t force her to decide on whether or not she wanted to be with him. He even didn’t say anything when she canceled plans to help Ray with his suit but she did notice how his jaw clenched only once. Flirty texts and the occasional meal are all he has been doing. Another text came in and the smile dropped from Felicity’s face.

**I love you.**

Oh and apparently he has taken to saying that everytime he sees or speaks to her. She didn’t know what to make of that either.

“Hey Felicity you okay?” Laurel asked coming down the stairs.

“What? Oh yeah I’m fine. Are Digg and Roy on their way back?”

“Yeah apparently they came up empty. This guy is starting to get on my nerves.”

“All criminals get on your nerves Laurel,” Felicity said and both girls laughed. There was a moment of silence as Felicity checked to make sure Diggle and Roy were in fact okay when she heard Laurel sigh.

“We need Oliver.” Felicity stiffened at the quiet declaration feeling Laurel’s eyes on her back.

“Felicity…”

“Why are you telling me this? He’s the one who quit so talk to him.”

“I tried but he refuses to even broach the subject with me. Did he even tell you why?”

“Because he loves me.” There was another silence and Laurel’s jaw dropped open in shock. She wasn’t surprised so much by the statement itself but by how easily Felicity said it as if it was nothing. Did she not see that it was everything. Felicity continued working through the video footage on the computer and before Laurel could question her further Diggle and Roy came running in.

“Another dead end. This is getting ridiculous,” Diggle said.

“I hate to say this but we need Oliver,” Roy chimed in then looked at Felicity. Feeling everyone’s stare now she turned around and glared.

“Why are you all looking at me?” she said through clenched teeth.

“Felicity you just told me he quit because he loves you.”

“That was obvious,” Roy muttered.

“So what, you want me to tell him to come back is that it? You want me to ask him to go back to being in danger every night and risk death just because you can’t catch one man?”

“Felicity this isn’t just one man.”

“Could you guys give us a minute?” Diggle asked when things started getting out of hand. He waited until Laurel and Roy left before turning to Felicity. She crossed her arms mimicking his stance and her face was set in anger but he also saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes.

“Are you happy Felicity?”

“What?” She dropped her arms and relaxed not expecting him to ask that.

“Are you happy now? And please don’t take that the wrong way. I just really want to know because it doesn’t seem like anything has changed.” His tone was soft and Felicity had to look away from his knowing gaze. She walked over to the empty case that once held his hood and took a deep breath before answering.

“That night he kept asking me if I wanted him to stop. If I wanted him to just hang up his hood. He kept pestering me John so I told him the truth. I told him that I couldn’t handle watching him die again and you know what he did?” Felicity placed her hand on the cold glass and her voice softened considerably as if she couldn’t believe what she was about to say. “He took off his hood and locked it in his island trunk. Diggle he put away his hood for me and he hasn’t even come down here for fifteen days!”

“Oliver loves you.”

“He talked to you beforehand didn’t he?”

“He told me that all he wants is for you to be happy Felicity so if no longer being the Arrow makes you happy then that is what he’ll give you.”

“And I should be happy John. I should be smiling 24/7 and going home to Oliver every night for dinner and cuddling, but instead I’m here trying to help you guys do something that yeah okay Oliver would have had done days ago. On top of that I’m trying to avoid Oliver but he keeps showing up and telling me he loves me. Just like that. I love you. So easily and he doesn’t even expect me to say it back!” Felicity took a breath and rubbed her head at the oncoming headache. “I went on a date with Ray last week did you know that? Like a “date” date.”

“Oh,” he said surprised. “I figured you had some kind of date when you came in dressed to the nines but I thought…”

“Yeah well I told Oliver and there was a look of utter devastation on his face I almost canceled, but then he simply smiled and told me to have a good time. I thought for sure he was going to come back here and suit up so when you called I…”

“You were testing him?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know Diggle. I don’t know what I’m doing,” she groaned then fell into her chair as the tears suddenly welled in her eyes. Diggle was silent. Part of him was upset with what she was doing to Oliver and in effect to the team, but then again he couldn’t blame her. She was running scared, just as Oliver did before he died, and now it was up to him to set them straight. He really should be getting paid for this.

“Felicity, ask yourself this. Do you love him?” She shot him a look that said that was obvious but Diggle simply shook his head.

“You can’t move forward and you can’t let go Felicity because you haven’t said it out loud. You haven’t told him that you love him and while I think he knows but he may not believe he is worthy of your love because you have not told him.”

“Of course he’s worthy. He’s a hero Diggle but more than that he is a good man despite all he has gone through. He taught me to be strong and for that alone he deserves everything.”

“Felicity you told him to stop being a hero,” Diggle said softly. There was a moment when she just stared at him in confusion. No she told him to stop risking his life for people. Suddenly Felicity gasped shooting up from her chair as she gathered her bag and coat.

“I have to go.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Felicity looked at him then in the direction he pointed and smiled. It was time to bring back her hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know if you want a part 3. I can go either way.


	6. Choose Me Part 3

Felicity stood in front of Oliver’s door shuffling her feet nervously. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was so nervous considering everyone seems to be of the belief that he would do anything for her. On the drive over as she rehearsed what she was going to say she realized she didn’t want him to give up this life just to make her happy. She fell in love with both the hero and the man underneath and to ask him to give that up would be like if he asked her to stop hacking. These things are a part of who they are, the traits that made them fall in love with one another and what will make them strong enough to last. With that thought in mind she raised her hand to knock but the door was flung open.

“Felicity? What are you doing here?” Oliver said standing before her shirtless and sweaty.

“Please tell me I didn’t interrupt something.”

“I was just working out. Alone. Come in. Here let me take your coat.”

“Thank you. I brought dinner,” Felicity said holding up a bag of Big Belly Burger.

“Great it’s a good thing I worked up an appetite then,” he said with a chuckle and Felicity noticed a nervousness in his voice that calmed her instantly. As they stood still by the front door her eyes roved over his scarred chest landing on the wound that took his life. When Oliver noticed where she was staring he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“You can go ahead and set up in the kitchen I’m just going to grab a shirt.”

“Right yeah.” Felicity quickly scurried over to lay out the food on the kitchen bar taking deep calming breaths.

“It’s okay Felicity, you’ve got this. It’s just beautiful, hopeless, crazy, strong, muscle-ly Oliver,” she whispered to herself.

“I don’t think muscle-ly is a word,” Oliver said from behind her. She turned around hiding her surprise and was about to babble out an apology when she saw the mirth in his eyes. Smiling wide Felicity placed her hand on his clothed chest gliding over the defined muscles to his abs. When Oliver gasped she stopped about his belt and said,

“Muscle-ly: having or pertaining to defined muscles all over handsome blue-eyed heroes.” His eyes crinkled at the corners and suddenly let out a loud laugh that Felicity was helpless to resist. The two of them were still chuckling when he pulled out her chair then sat right beside her grabbing his burger and fries.

“So how was your day?”

“It was fine. I got a lot done at work so my weekend is completely free.” She looked up to see how he would respond but he just watched her fondly.   
“Ray’s suit is coming along nicely.”   
“Oh that’s great of course I had no doubt it would with you working on it,” Oliver said staring down at his food. Since she never looked away she saw the way he flinched and she realized how much his optimism was a smokescreen to his pain. She understood that intimately.

“Oliver,” she said placing her hand over his. He looked up with a grin that she could tell was fake and felt tears in her eyes.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Oliver took in a deep breath and held it. The silence and stillness in the room and in him lay heavy on her shoulders and after a few minutes of this Felicity shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Oliver?”

“You- you don’t have to lie to me Felicity.”

“I’m not Oliver I’ve…” Suddenly Oliver shoved away from the bar and ran his hands over his head while pacing the room.

“Felicity you don’t need to tell me what you think I want to hear. I love you and I know you care about me but I hurt you and for that I’m sorry.” He looked at her and his eyes softened considerably as he stepped closer taking her hands in his own.

“I have a lot to prove to you so I can wait until I’ve done that.”

“Oh Oliver,” she said cupping her cheek. She stood up and walked to her bag pulling out the green leather jacket that was proof enough. With a sigh and a happy smile she turned to him noticing the way he stiffened at the hood in her hands.

“You Oliver Queen are a wonderful, kind, beautiful man. Your heart, your soul, and yes even your mind exceed so far beyond who I’ve always imagined to be my partner. When I say I love you I am saying I am and have been in love with you and I will love you. Tomorrow, three days from now, heck in fifty years when my memory starts to fade and I can barely move on my own I will still love you.”

“You’re with Ray.”

“Ray could never make me happy.”

“I made you unhappy.”

“You helped make me strong.” She took one step closer.

“I hurt you.”

“You loved me.” She took another step.

“I love you,” he whispered as she stood right up to him.

“And I love you.” She smiled and his own smile widened as he seemed to finally believe her. Then he looked down at the hood in her hands and his smile disappeared.

“Why do you have the hood?”

“Because I love you Oliver,” she paused to take a breath and Oliver couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and cupping her cheek. She leaned into his hand as his fingers caressed her skin finding the strength to continue.

“I love you and loving you means loving the man that puts on this hood and goes out every night protecting the people he loves. I know it’s a risk, more so than everyday life but I want to take that risk with you. I am ready and strong enough to take that risk with you.” Felicity had just gotten out the last word when Oliver surged forward and crashed his lips to hers the jacket being crushed between them. Tired of always being kissed Felicity pressed harder on his lips pushing until his back hit the bar. Oliver broke away with a laugh but before he could catch his breath Felicity grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him again putting all the love and happiness in the press of her lips.

“Felicity,” he groaned grabbing her hips and turning to place her on the bar. She broke away from his kiss with a gasp and he trailed his kisses down her neck running his hands up her waist. She tilted her head giving him better access moaning when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands tightened and she remembered the hood that was still in her hands.

“Oliver… Oliver wait,” she gasped and he pulled back only to rest his head against her collarbone breaths coming in heavily. She lifted his head so that she was looking into his beautiful blue eyes smiling so wide her cheeks hurt when she saw them glazed with lust.

“I never asked you what you wanted.”

“I want you Felicity. I only want you and to be the man who makes you happy.” Shaking her head she ran her fingers across his lips chuckling when he nipped at the tips.

“Do you still want to be the Arrow?” she whispered. Oliver paused searching her eyes for something but she wasn’t sure what. She knew he found it when he let out a relaxed breath and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

“I do Felicity but only with you guiding me back home every night.”

“I can do that.”

“Good.” He kissed her again and she squealed wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her from the bar.

“Where are we going?”

“The bedroom where I can show you all the thousand different ways I love you.”

“I like the sound of that. Though, probably not as much as I’ll like the sound of you calling out my name,” Felicity said with a wink and Oliver laughed.

“I bet I can make you scream louder Ms. Smoak,” he whispered in her ear and she shivered in anticipation.

“Bring it on Mr. Queen. I’m ready.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had one way for this conversation to go and it went in another but I like how it ended up. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you like this final installment! Enjoy!


	7. Begging Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver did something bad and Felicity refuses to talk to him.

     “Are you going to stay mad at me the entire evening?” Oliver said checking his cufflinks while his wife put in her earrings. His eyes roamed down her plum colored gown, the way it draped across her middle accentuating her curves. His eyes got caught on the sweetheart neckline that pushed her breasts high and his hands twitched at his side. Her throat cleared and he snapped his attention back up gulping at her perfect brow rose in accusation.

  
     “What can I say my wife’s hot.” he said with a shrug the corner of his mouth lifting. Felicity presses her lips tightly together to prevent the smile threatening to break through and ducks her head at his knowing gaze.

  
     “Come on we don’t want to be late,” she says with a huff. He groans at her bare back as the dress wondering how it fits so perfectly on top of her ass. When he reaches out to touch that skin she skirts around his hand and heads out of their bedroom. He lets out a heavy sigh knowing he’s in for a long night.

  
      They arrive at the grand hall arm in arm and she gasped quietly at the grandeur of the place. He looked down at her adoringly and when she looked back with a smile his smile widened. For a moment it was only the two of them the room and the noise fading away. He leaned down to give her a kiss when she blinked suddenly and her frown returned. 

     “Nope not happening mister,” she said pulling away.  “I’m still mad at you.”

     “Felicity!” he shouted watching her ass sway and the rude gesture she hid in the folds of her skirt for his eyes alone.

     “God I love that woman,” he mumbles then laughs before heading in the opposite direction to the bar. The night drags on as he meets and greets potential clients and investors all while keeping his wife within his sights. She is doing a perfect job of talking with people herself everyone simply drawn to her radiance. Few people are dancing and when he recognizes the opening strains of her favorite song he excuses himself from the woman he was speaking to and makes his way over to Felicity. He sees when she catches his intent and in the most inconspicuous way possible she turns her back to him lifting her chin haughtily. He laughs and sees her shoulders tense at the sound but she does not acknowledge him otherwise. 

  
     “Excuse me ladies, gentlemen I hope I’m not interrupting.”

  
     “No not at all Oliver. Your wife was just telling us about this new project she was working on. She is very excited.”

  
     “I’ve seen some of the preliminary designs and must say I am excited myself. I hate to be rude but I was hoping to steal my wife away for a dance?”

  
     “Oh that’s so lovely. Go, go please. We will find some other way to keep ourselves entertained.”

  
     “Thank you.” Oliver grasped Felicity’s elbow gently steering her towards the middle of the floor. She had not uttered a single word the entire exchange and even as he wrapped his arms around her waist she refused to look him in the eye. 

  
     “Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whined quietly and honestly couldn’t believe he had been reduced to this. “Please baby I’m sorry it was an accident.” When she rolled her eyes and snorted he groaned drawing a few curious eyes from his fellow dancers. Still it was progress. 

  
     “Listen the guys and I were just goofing around and Roy said something about beating me in a shooting contest with his eyes closed and I had to set him straight. I know it was childish I just, you know, didn’t want the deal with any more of his…teasing. I didn’t think you would come back so soon.” He realized his mistake instantly as he felt her body stiffen and her angry eyes landed on his. _Shit_.

     “I mean I love you and was an idiot.”

  
     “You’re damn right you’re an idiot,” she whispered harshly and he couldn’t resist smiling.

     “Good you’re speaking to me.”

  
     “Who’s says I’m speaking to you, you jerk.”

  
     “Felicity,” he felt her shiver but she would not look at him. The thought made him pull her in tighter and lean forward to whisper in her ear. “How about I find a way to make it up to you?”

  
     “That would require thinking and idiots,” she shot him a dirty look before refocusing on something over his head, “Don’t think.”

  
     “Not always you’re right. So we have to have plenty of ways to make reparations stored away for moments such as this.” She finally looked him in the eye arching a disbelieving brow, but he simply smiled while running his fingers lightly across her bare back. 

  
     “I’m listening,” she said a little breathlessly and he began to maneuver them to the edge of the dance floor when a new song played.

  
     “Well it’ll be hard to pick just one thing.” Still whispering he placed a light kiss below her ear his warm breath tickling her skin. 

  
     “But I guess if you’re willing to forgive me I can pull out those new silk ties I bought last week.” He flattened his palm across her lower back pushing her closer to his hips as they swayed with the music. She let out a soft moan one hand playing with the hair at his nape the other sliding to grip his bicep. He flexed out of habit and smiled at her quick laugh.

  
     “I could let you play…” he paused waiting until she lifted her eyes to his. “…On me.” When the full meaning of his words hit her dark blue eyes darkened further and a wicked smile covered her face.

  
     “Seriously?” she whispered breathless with her love for this man. Oliver simply nodded. He was so relieved that she was no longer upset he cradled her head and claimed the kiss he had been dying to take all night long. When he pulled away her cheeks were red, her eyes fluttering open in a daze and he could not look away if he tried.

  
     “Wanna get out of here?” He was slightly nervous, but this was Felicity and he trusted her with everything. 

  
     “What about the clients? The investors?” she said automatically but her mind was still on that kiss and his promise. Oliver straightened with a shrug pulling his hands away to place them behind his back. His mouth quirked up into a grin pleased to see her move forward as if she didn’t want to lose his touch.

  
     “You can stay if you’d like but I’m going to head on home.” He was proud he managed to keep his voice calm but his body thrummed with anticipation as he walked away from his wife. For her part Felicity stood there on the edge of the dance floor stunned before realization hit her with a jolt. _Oh my God he’s giving up his control._ Her smile was wide as she turned in the direction her husband left seeing he was already at the wide double doors.

  
     “Oliver, wait!” she shouted walking at a brisk pace, because ladies never run. But when she saw the love in his eyes as he turned around and the same grin when they first met, she thought screw it and gave a running leap into his arms. He caught her easily, the slit in her dress allowing her legs to come wrap around his waist and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

  
     “I love you so much.”

  
     “Ah Felicity, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little more crass for me but I hope you like it anyway.


	8. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Oliver and Felicity ever be happy if when they talk they always only ever break eachothers hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely started this out with the intention of it being a happy story but apparently my shuffled music collection wanted it to be sad so here you go. Like we needed more angst.

As he adjusted the hood on his mannequin Oliver let out a huge breath and collapsed into the nearest chair. He was so tired. His head hurt and almost every bone in his body ached but at least it was over. It was finally over. His heart felt lighter in the wake of victory and he smiled realizing he was still him. He was still a good man. Oliver leaned back and closed his eyes basking in the light feeling when he heard the door open and the sound of heels walking down the steps. Felicity. He didn’t open his eyes or try to stop his smile as he pictured the woman he loved standing before him in their home. Because that is what this place was. Their home.

“Oliver,” she whispered tentatively.

“I’m awake,” he answered but didn’t really move from his spot.

“I can come back if…”

“No. No it’s fine.” He shifted himself so he was sitting up straighter in the chair and opened his eyes. There she stood before him, red coat unbuttoned, shimmering black dress with matching heels. Her hair was down styled in beautiful blonde waves and she was sans glasses making her blue eyes stand out. Oliver swallowed the urge to tell her again that he loved her. It only ever seemed to hurt Felicity and he was done doing that. Besides he no longer had the right. When he looked away to hide the feeling he was sure was broadcasting in his eyes he realized he was in her chair and stood immediately. From the corner of his eye he watched her take a step back and felt his heart contract painfully at her rejection not realizing she was just surprised.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to get in your space. I’ll leave you alone to do whatever it is you wanted,” he said unable to hide the hurt in his voice. Felicity furrowed her brow not understanding why it sounded like he was talking about more than just sitting at her computers. She also couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“It’s fine Oliver. You weren’t in my space. I actually came down here to check on you.” When she saw his brows come together in confusion she gave him a small smile.

“Diggle told me about your trip to Lian Yu. To lock up Malcolm.”

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had a date,” he said, so matter of fact that Felicity suddenly felt anger.

“So because I want to have a life outside of this and think about myself for once that means I am no longer allowed to know “Arrow” business.”

“No Felicity that is not what I meant,” Oliver sighed and the exhaustion he was feeling from before came back twice over. He screwed up and was hurting her again and really he just wanted this to stop. He wanted time to stop just for a moment so that he can actually think and feel and stop screwing up.

“What then? What about me having a date made you think I wouldn’t like to know that my friends were transporting an insane man to an insane island without me.” With each word her voice grew louder as she tried to mask the hurt with anger. She knew Oliver was tired, she could see it in the way his shoulders hunched forward and in the dark circles under his eyes. He was favoring his right side a little and while she noticed all of this she couldn’t muster up the energy to care. Not right now. It hurt too much. Tears formed in her eyes as Oliver just stood there staring above her head before he turned to grab her chair.

“Have a seat you can’t be comfortable standing so long in those shoes,” he said softly.

“I wear heels all the time,” she replied but sitting anyway. There was something unsettling in his voice, almost defeated, and she found she didn’t like to see Oliver defeated.

“Thea had a pair of shoes like those once. She told me once how she could barely stand to wear them for more than fifteen minutes before her feet needed a break.” Oliver chuckled looking to the ceiling as if recalling a memory. “She then proceeded to sequester my services in a foot massage saying it was my duty as her brother and ungrounded co-conspirator.”

“I’m guessing she’s not too happy Malcolm is currently locked up at Lian Yu.”

“No, she’s not.” He let out a chuckle again that turned into a shaky breath when he remembered  her angry words earlier that night. To say she wasn’t pleased that her father was locked up would be an understatement. It was the right thing to do and he could only hope Thea didn’t hate him forever. Oliver grabbed another chair and collapsed onto it inelegantly as he closed his eyes and held the tears at bay.

“I thought you were working with Malcolm.”

“I was learning from him what he learned from some of the best fighters in the league of assassins Felicity. It was never going to be a permanent thing.”

“And you couldn’t have found another way than Malcolm Merlyn. The man is a monster Oliver, an reprehensible asshat who should have been killed years ago.”

“He’s lost Felicity and I don’t think he can ever be saved. I don’t think any of us should forgive him for what he has done, but I also can’t kill him.”

“I know Oliver you’re not that man anymore, but why would you still work with him? Why would you go to him instead of relying on us, on your team?”

“Do you know how to effectively fight with swords so that you’re not stabbed through the chest?” Oliver asked somewhat angrily then immediately felt guilty when he saw the way Felicity jerked as if she was slapped.

“I can’t be here,” she said pushing out of her seat and practically running for the stairs and Oliver was suddenly angry.

“Of course right. Just go. Again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Every time things between us start escalating Felicity you run away.” Oliver stood up as well but kept his distance not wanting to scare her. He was in enough control to make sure his voice didn’t raise as well but the anger was unmistakable.

“When you don’t like what I say you run. When I tell you I’m going to use Malcolm you run. When I tell you how I nearly died you run. When I tell you I love you, you run!” He couldn’t help shouting that last part nor could he help the tears that were suddenly in his eyes.

“Of course I run because there is always a but with you Oliver. I can’t be with you because the city needs me but don’t ask me to say I don’t love you. I’d grieve but then I wouldn’t be able to function well and this is my fate anyway so what’s the point. I love you but I have to go die now! I’m home but I’m teaming up with the man who got Sara killed, who turned Thea into a killer. Who made me believe you were dead! Tell me Oliver go on tell me how am I ever supposed to want to stay when you are just as guilty of walking away. When all you ever do is walk away.” Felicity now stood in front of him breathing heavily as she stared at him face red with anger. Oliver tried to hold onto his own anger at her, at himself, at his whole fucked up life that prevented him from taking her in his arms and kissing her until they were both too dizzy to even remember their names. But he couldn’t.

With each word his anger disappeared and all that was left was self-loathing and grief. He won today. He had a much better chance of defeating Ra’s and Malcolm was locked away, but in the process he lost the two most precious things in his life. His sister’s love and Felicity’s trust. Felicity saw the exact moment Oliver seemed to break and she swears on her life it was the most horrifying thing to witness. This was worse than when he wanted to give himself up to Slade, when he came back with news of Tommy’s death. Before her was a man who had no hope for anything, nothing else to live for. No other reason to keep fighting. The moment Oliver well and truly gave up. Oliver took a step back welcoming the tears that ran down his cheeks. It was the only thing he could feel.

“You’re right Felicity and I’m…I’m sorry.”

“No. Oliver no wait.” Felicity tried to reach out to him but he simply kept walking away.

“I’m no good for you. No good for Thea, and you two, all of you in fact deserve so much better.”

“Oliver Queen stop right now! You do not get to say that shit and act like the victim here,” she said angrily swiping at her own tears. Oliver let out a loud broken laugh but there was no humor in the sound and Felicity found her heart beating too fast in fear. He was going to walk away again. She couldn’t let him walk away again. She surged forward and grabbed onto his arm fear making her hold on so tight she was sure to leave a mark.

“Felicity Smoak you are remarkable,” he whispered so softly that Felicity squeezed his arm tighter and the tears came faster. With a shaky smile he pried her fingers off gently then set her aside. Without another word Oliver Queen brushed past her and up the stairs. Out of the Arrow cave and possibly out of her life. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Will a sequel make up for this?


	9. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Felicity do when the love of her life walks away from her again? Can they repair the mess that has become their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel to Walk Away since I got such a positive response from so many people. Really thank you all for your comments. It makes me very happy to hear you enjoy my work. Again I had one idea for the direction of this story then it went in a whole other way, but I promise it is much happier. I hope you guys enjoy!

Felicity stood in that empty basement trying to calm her sobs long enough to move.  She needed to get Oliver back.  She needed to go after him and make sure he didn’t do something stupid again and sacrifice himself.  She needed to…stop.  Felicity looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath exhaling on a dark chuckle.  Once again Oliver Queen has reduced her to thinking about only him and how she can help him.  She made a decision to stop going after him and she had to stick by that.  Felicity took another couple of deep breaths before leaving the basement with cell phone in hand determined to put this night out of her mind. 

 _______________________________________________________________

They didn’t see Oliver for four days and Felicity couldn’t deny that she was feeling antsy.  She sat at her computer with DIggle looking over her shoulder while Laurel and Roy suited up for another night of patrol.  A text alert from Diggle’s phone had him reaching for it instantly and he shook his head with a smile.

 

“What’s the little nugget up to now?” Felicity asked happily.

 

“Hm? Oh no that wasn’t about Sara.”

 

“Oh?”  Diggle tucked his phone back in his pocket and nodded but didn’t bother elaborating further.  When he couldn’t quite meet her eyes Felicity knew instantly who was texting him and she frowned.  While no one has actually seen Oliver in four days he has taken to calling or texting every now and again just to assure them that he was okay.  Well he contacted everyone but Felicity.  It hurt a lot but Felicity wouldn’t let Diggle know.  

 

The night after Oliver left Diggle received his first call from him and he must have said something pretty serious because he came knocking on Felicity’s door almost immediately.  Diggle was already talking about how they would go find Oliver and bring him back but stopped abruptly when Felicity just stood silent.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“We need to stop doing this Diggle.  I know you care about him, I do too but we need to stop chasing after him everytime he runs away.”

 

“You didn’t hear him Felicity.”

 

“No, but I saw him,” she whispered lowering her eyes at Diggle’s stunned expression.  He didn’t know what happened between them but he knew by the way she held herself Oliver must have said something to hurt her.  Just as she must have said something to hurt him.

 

“He was broken Felicity,” he whispered then jerked back when she scoffed.  She squeezed her eyes tightly trying to forget the look in his eyes and the way her own heart shattered at his pain.

 

“He’s been broken before John and he has always found a way back,” she said sadly when nothing worked.  

 

“Not alone.”  Felicity tightened her hands around her middle in pain barely able to stop herself from grabbing her coat and tracking Oliver down.  She had to remain firm on this.  She had to stop running after him.  

 

“He will have to this time.”  Diggle stepped back shocked less at the words themselves but how lifeless they sounded coming from Felicity’s mouth.  He knew she didn’t really believe that and knew he should say something to change her mind, but for the first time Diggle had no clue how to fix this.  His friends were hurting each other and while one stood before him on the verge of tears the other was god knows where probably getting ready to sacrifice his life.  Again.  He wondered if Felicity really knew the power she held over Oliver.  Before he could say anything though the doorbell rang and Felicity was already moving to get it

 

“Ray, what are you doing here?”

 

“You didn’t call last night and seemed a little distracted today, although to be honest I wasn’t exactly focused on anything else but the A.T.O.M suit. Anyway I thought I’d stop by and see you and…” Ray trailed off when he suddenly noticed Diggle standing angrily behind Felicity.  “Unless you’re busy.”

 

“No she’s not.  I’ll see you tomorrow Felicity,” Diggle said and with a curt nod to Ray he walked out.  Now he stood over her shoulder sharing texts with Oliver and she could only guess that he was doing okay.  

 

“Where are we headed?”  Laurel asked.

 

“You and I have a couple of B&E’s to investigate,” Diggle said pointing to Laurel.

 

“Roy grab Oliver’s gear.  You and he are checking out an illegal shipment down by the docks.”

 

“Olivers back?” Felicity asked and she couldn’t mask the nervous excitement in her voice in time. She had four days of zero contact with the man and didn’t know which was worse; not seeing him because he was dead or not seeing him because he wanted no part of her.  Diggle looked at her seeming to search for something in her gaze but when her eyes went blank he just sighed.

 

“Why don’t you two head on out and give me a minute?” Laurel and Roy gave each other a worried glance before nodding and walking away.  Diggle waited until Roy grabbed Oliver’s things and left before grabbing a seat in front of Felicity.  He rubbed a hand over his head and took a deep breath as he prepared to speak.

 

“I told myself I wouldn’t do this again after the Cupid ordeal because you’ve been less than receptive to my advice.”

 

“You shouldn’t speak for Oliver.  He’s a big boy and can speak for himself.”

 

“Yeah except that boy’s head is so messed up that every time he tries he only hurts you.  Now please don’t interrupt.  I’m only going to say this once.”  He shot her a pointed look and only continued when she pressed her lips together and nodded.

 

“Oliver loves you.  He loves you and the reason he hasn’t been here is because it hurt to see you knowing it isn’t what you want. I found him that night and he told me a lot including the fact that you didn’t want to be a woman he loves.  Yeah he told me about what you said, but the thing is that isn’t your call to make anymore.  You showed him more kindness and more belief than I think anyone ever has before.  You stood up to him, called him out when he strayed from being a good man and you did it all without calling into question his honor.  No matter what he did you still believed he was a good man up until the night he came back.

 

“At the time Felicity, Oliver was backed into a corner and yeah I wish he would have talked to us before deciding to work with Malcolm.  I wish like hell he could have given us a minute to figure out another way but unfortunately he didn’t and frankly we ourselves wouldn’t have been able to come up with a better plan. Still even having lost your faith in him, even knowing you couldn’t move past this and he couldn’t give it up not once did Oliver stop believing in himself. Oh there were plenty of times when he would come back from his lessons with that dark look in his eyes.  The one I saw before you joined this team but that look didn’t last long.  So you see you were wrong when you thought things wouldn’t be different.  Hell the boy was changing even before he went on that mountain, but you never really had a chance to see it because you weren’t here. You didn’t hear him say that he didn’t want to die down here.”

 

“I had a job,” Felicity whispered a single tear escaping down her cheek.

 

“I know and I don’t blame you.  You needed to go and figure out what you really want for yourself, and Oliver needed to get his head out of his ass and realize that it is okay to share some of his pain,” Diggle said softly.

 

“For three years the man has been so busy trying to protect everyone that he hasn’t really had a chance to enjoy the life he is trying to protect.  The only times he ever actually seems to rest is when he’s almost dead and even then he gets up way too early and goes right back to work.  We are partly responsible for that.  These past few days were good for him because I think for the first time in eight years Oliver was able to just take a step back and breathe. I actually went to see him yesterday and he looked… he looked okay. More okay than even before he asked you out on a date.”  Diggle smiled wide remembering the relaxed way Oliver held himself as if he finally took the weight of the world off of his shoulders.  Felicity turned her face away at the sheen of tears in Diggle’s eyes wiping at her own wet cheeks.  She forgot sometimes just how much Diggle loved and worried for Oliver, his brother.  

 

“Why are you telling me all of this, John?”

 

“Because it’s something you needed to hear before you see Oliver again.  It’s something I wanted you to consider before you rush to judging him again and letting your anger and hurt make you think he is not still a good man.”  Finally finished Diggle stood up and swiped at his face, grabbed his gun and prepared to head up stairs.  Felicity still kept her head turned away from him until he placed a hand at the top of her arm near her shoulder.

 

“He’ll be listening on the comms waiting to follow your lead,” he whispered then placed a soft kiss to her hair.  Felicity sat in the silence of the basement for a minute letting Digg’s words wash turn over in her mind before a beep on her computer alerted her that her team was ready.  

 

“Guys?”

 

“Felicity?” she heard and shivered at the sound of Oliver’s voice.  Four days was way too long to go without his voice and she refused to let it go another day more.  She, Felicity Smoak, loved Oliver Queen.   

 

“I’m here,” she replied with a smile putting so much of how she felt into those two words.  She wanted him to know she was here and she would never leave his side again.  There was a pause and at his short intake of breath she knew. He understood. When he responded she heard the happy hope and steely determination in his voice and her own smile grew.

  
“Talk me in.”  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does this make up for the pain of Walk Away? Have I been forgiven?


	10. Wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver attempts to woo Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I received a request to add another part to Walk Away and Come Back and this is what I came up with. This can be read as a sequel as well as a stand alone if you want and frankly it was the story I wanted to do in the first place. I was inspired by the song The Words by Christina Perri so if you want to listen to that song while reading this go ahead. I hope you enjoy!

On the first day of Oliver Queen wooing Felicity Smoak he showed up at her office around lunchtime with food and a tiny white daisy. She smiled when she saw him but sent a confused look at the flower he rubbed between his fingers nervously.

"I saw it on the way here and thought to pick it for you," he said with a shrug.

“Oh. Well then thank you,” she said plucking it from his fingers.

“You’re welcome,” Oliver whispered.  They stared at eachother smiling wide for a couple of minutes before Oliver shook his head and sighed happily.

“I also brought lunch if you’re free.”

“Of course,” she said and cleared away her desk. “Have you ever heard of Flower in the Crannied Wall?”

“Is that a movie?” Oliver asked handing her her burger and fries.

“No it’s a poem by Alfred Lord Tennyson,” Felicity chuckled then proceeded to recite the poem.

_“Flower in the crannied wall,_  
I pluck you out of the crannies,  
I hold you here, root and all, in my hand,  
Little flower—but if I could understand  
What you are, root and all, all in all,  
I should know what God and man is.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks but I didn’t write it.”  Felicity blushed and Oliver chuckled.  To cover up her embarrassment she went on to explain the history of Lord Tennyson and a few other poets she remembered learning about in high school.  Oliver listened intently as she spoke following the movement of her hands and lips chiming in when she let him and quoted a few of his favorite Russian authors.  The Russian words were harsh coming off his tongue but when Oliver translated what he said Felicity burst into laughter.  They ate and talked for forty-five blissful minutes until Ray appeared knocking on Felicity’s door.

"I don’t mean to interrupt Felicity, but we have that “project” to get back to?"

“Right, yeah.” Felicity slanted a glance at Oliver but he was just as relaxed as before.  There was no tight fists or clenched jaw or even the tensing of shoulders.  Instead he gave her a small smile then stood and nodded to Ray.

“I’ll just leave you guys to it.  Good to see you again Palmer.”

“You too Queen.”

“I’ll see you later Felicity,” Oliver said softly and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  Without thinking Felicity tilted her head up to make it easier and closed her eyes at the brush of his lips.  He lingered a second longer than he should have but Felicity wasn’t pushing him away.  He calls that progress.  When he pulled back she still had a contented smile on her face then blushed at Oliver’s smug look and Ray’s uncomfortable shifting.  She cleared her throat and shook her head shooing Oliver out of her office.

“Go on, go on I’ll see you later and I want to get that “project” finished quickly.”  She stood with Oliver pushing him out the door as she grabbed Ray’s sleeve. For the rest of the day Oliver and Felicity struggled with wiping the happy smiles from their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His second attempt at wooing Felicity happened the next night before she came into the foundry. He had another daisy placed next to her keyboard then took off his shirt and got started on his workout. Oliver was on his third trek up the salmon ladder when he noticed Felicity staring at his shirtless exterior eyes tracking a bead of sweat as it traveled down well defined abs. She catalogued each and every scar on his chest until she came across the one Ra’s gave him. Oliver watched her silently and knew the exact moment her gaze fell upon his newest scar when her eyes shuttered and she pressed her lips together to keep from crying. Oliver let go of the bar and quickly made his way to Felicity placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey it’s okay.”

“This is the first time I’ve seen it,” she whispered tracing the scar before laying her palm over his heart.  After a minute of silence with her staring intently at his chest she surprised Oliver by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her ear over his beating heart.  Oliver stood there stunned for a moment before holding her just as tightly.

“Felicity I came back.”

“You came back,” she whispered then smiled.  She had just spotted the daisy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time was completely unintentional.  Diggle decided to invite everyone to his house for dinner and when Felicity got there it was to the sight of Oliver cradling Sara in his arms blowing raspberries against her stomach. The little girl gave a heartfelt giggle and Oliver’s eyes crinkled at the corners with happy smile.  Felicity sighed while she watched them openly until Lyla called her into the kitchen.  The whole time Oliver knew she watched him and decided to store the knowledge away for later.  All throughout the night though whenever one caught the other staring neither bothered to look away and both hearts were racing. Oliver made sure to pluck another daisy for Felicity when he walked her home that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver’s fourth attempt almost ruined everything.  It was a hard few days of patrol where more criminals got away than he was comfortable with.  Thea was finally talking to him again but more often than not her words were laced with a level of sarcasm that was starting to get on his nerves.  So, when Felicity announced that she wouldn’t be coming in that night due to a business dinner with Ray Oliver felt the last of his control snap.  He didn’t tell her she couldn’t go or that she was failing at her other job.  Oliver simply gave her a curt nod and walked away missing the hurt in her eyes at his apparent brush off.  He wanted to be supportive of her choices and show that he didn’t expect her to be at his beck and call.  He wanted to show her he could be a good friend.  Unfortunately he only came off looking like a jerk and when he realized that he tracked her down at the restaurant and interrupted her dinner to apologize.  Felicity barely had time to react before Oliver had her out of her seat and outside.  He silently berated himself for forgetting to bring her daisies.

“I’m sorry Felicity.  I came across like a jerk when that is the last thing I want you to think of me.  What I meant to say earlier was have a good time at dinner and I’m sure you’ve got that deal in the bag.”  He was a little out of breath when he spoke and looking at her now only added to that breathlessness.  For a moment Felicity simply blinked up at him in confusion trying to figure out why he was here and what he could possibly be apologizing for then she noticed what he was wearing.

“Um Oliver,” she whispered finally noticing the way everyone in the restaurant was staring.  She noticed the way Ray stood just inside the doors as if he wanted to go out and confront them if it wasn’t for one tiny detail.  “You forgot to change out of your hood.”

“What?”  Oliver suddenly looked down and realized he was still in fact in his green leathers carrying his bow.  His hand shot up to his face glad that he still wore his mask and beneath his hood Felicity saw his eyes widen comically. “Oh.”  They both stared at each other silently until Felicity grabbed onto the front of his jacket and burst into laughter.  Oliver’s hand wrapped around her waist and Felicity laughed harder when his own came out harsh through the voice distorter.  Oliver pulled her in close looking over her head at the crowd their chuckles dying down.  

“They’re staring,” he whispered into her hair.

“Let them.” Felicity replied then put her arms around his neck until she was standing on her toes her lips grazing his jaw.

“Think you can recreate the island rescue?”  Oliver’s brows dropped in confusion before his face lit up in remembrance with a smile and wink he shot an arrow to the opposite building.

“Hold on to me tight Felicity.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke up the next morning to soft kisses trailing up her back and she moaned in contentment.  Her hair was swept away from her neck and again she could feel his lips press against her and giggled when he nipped at sensitive skin.  
“I love that sound,” Oliver mumbled as he turned Felicity so he could get a look at her face. He hovered over her arms by her head taking in every inch of her beautiful morning after

“I love waking up like this,” she whispered back.  Her hands came up to frame his face thumbs sweeping his bristled jaw line and Oliver’s mouth lifted up into a grin. He nipped the finger closest to his mouth and she giggled again making Oliver smile wider.  He was doing that a lot lately.  At the realization Oliver took a deep breath pressing closer to her body and said the three words he wasn’t sure how she would receive.  

“I love you.”  

Felicity gasped and her eyes widened but before she could reply the doorbell rang.  Repeatedly.  She groaned knowing exactly who was at the door and Oliver rolled over while she grabbed the first thing she saw and went to answer.  Oliver covered his eyes with his arm trying not to feel hurt at how quickly she ran out of there or that she didn’t say it back.  He simply pushed off the bed and grabbed his green leather pants wondering how he was expected to get home inconspicuously.  When he looked around for his jacket he realized it wasn’t by the dresser where he threw it which meant…

“Ray hi yeah now is not a good time.”

“I know Felicity you said not to bother you on Saturdays but I just… wait is that the Arrow’s jacket.”

“Yep and he’s kind of in my bed so I’ll see you Monday in the office.”  With that Felicity closed the door and when she turned around Oliver stood in her hallway staring at her with such heat Felicity shivered.  His arms were crossed over his bare chest and the leather pants sat low on his hips and Felicity couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips in hunger.  

“My hood looks good on you,” he said his voice rumbling deliciously.

“I bet it would look better off of me,” she replied trying to stop the rush of blood to her cheeks with no success.  Oliver laughed even as his eyes darkened then he stalked toward Felicity placing his hands on her hips and lifting so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  He crashed his lips to her own and both groaned at the contact kissing until Felicity pulled his head back for air.  Not satisfied Oliver’s mouth went to her neck and she allowed him the pleasure for a moment before she took his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Before I forget, not that I ever could, but I love you too Oliver Queen.”

“Thank God,” Oliver sighed then quickly rushed to her room where the two spent most of the weekend reveling in their love.  


	11. We Can Do This

“Okay, okay a minor setback, but don’t worry we will figure this out.”  Oliver chuckled at the way Felicity mumbled almost to herself but his smile immediately dropped remembering the situation they were in.  The city wanted his head, or at least the Arrow’s head, the league was after him for his refusal, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.  

“What? Oh no, you are not going there Oliver.”

“What?” He looked up at Felicity’s face seeing both panic and anger and rushed to reassure her.

“No I’m not… Felicity I have no intention of taking Ra’s offer.  I have already made my decision and I don’t intend on backing out of it.”

“Well you can’t really blame me for thinking it,” Felicity said walking his way.

“No I can’t and I’m sorry.”

“So you’ve said and like I told you before there is nothing to be sorry about.  Not really at least.”  She was at his side and slid into his lap wrapping her arm around his neck while Oliver put his around her waist nuzzling his face in her shoulder.

“You can’t deny that this is more than just a minor setback,” he mumbled.

“Oh you are absolutely right we’ve really stepped in it this time. Notice how I said we.  Not just you Oliver but all of us because we are a team.”

“I know and I’ll know tomorrow…” He looked up in her eyes a smile playing on his lips while she waited for him to continue. “You may have to remind me again next Wednesday though.”

“Of course,” Felicity said rolling her eyes.  When she looked back at him the worry was still there and while he rubbed up and down on her back finding comfort in her being there in his arms she cupped his cheek finding comfort in his warmth.

“We will figure this out Oliver. I promise,” she whispered.  Felicity leaned forward pressing a small kiss to his forehead then his nose, his eyes, the corner of his mouth and when he finally let out a sigh releasing all the tension in his body she took his breath with a kiss on his lips.  One of Oliver’s hand traveled up into her hair the other further around her back pushing her closer while letting Felicity take full control of the kiss.  She poured all of her love all of her certainty in the action dragging her hand down to his chest to feel the fast beating of his heart.

_He’s alive._

_She’s alive._  When she pulled back resting her head against his Oliver took a moment to open his eyes committing the quiet moment into his memory. Felicity waited patiently running her fingers along his jaw, lips, arms, chest. Soothing the tremble that suddenly permeated his body.  Oliver’s eyes finally opened and Felicity smiled seeing his worry replaced with only love and resolve. Oliver tightened his hand in her hair and Felicity’s arm went back around his neck as he opened his mouth to speak.

“We can do this,” he said.

“We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve set this around episode 18 or 19 or at least my version of how these upcoming episodes should go. This means that Oliver and Felicity have resolved most of their issues by now and Oliver is more willing to work with his team to stop the League. So it’s happy. If not that’s fine. If you are reading this and have also read my Arrow Meets a Bat series I totally have a chapter coming up soon. So sorry for the delay. Enjoy!


	12. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be part of a series which I promise ends happier. The fandom does not need anymore angst but that's what this is and for that I am sorry. I hope you still enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before 3x15 aired I said that Ra’s will make Oliver some kind of deal and he would seriously consider it. But in my vision for the show I wanted Oliver to come to a wise decision on his own without directly getting advice from his team. Why? Because he is still a leader and at some point the writers have to say that while Oliver isn’t perfect or always smart he can make a good decision on his own. Teams don’t mean only one person always chooses poorly while the rest are clearly of sounder mind. I just want to see him choose well without him being told what the right way is. Okay off my soap box sorry. Anyway this is a long something I wrote to that effect.

Oliver was back, Ra’s Al Ghul ’ s offer ringing in his head. It was so tempting being given the chance to some good on a wider scale. To rid the entire world of evil instead of always being on the defensive. This is what he spent five years being groomed to do. His loved ones would be safe. He won’t have to worry that anyone can harm them anymore with a whole team of assassins at his command. Still he hesitated. Could he really give up his soul, his light for the greater good? He needed to think. He needed to see his team.

**Roy:**  
"What were you thinking bringing him back here?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver had come down to the foundry hoping to find some answers and Roy was there waiting clearly ready for a fight.

"Thea is suffering right now all because of Malcolm Merlyn and you bring right back to heal in her loft. I thought you cared about your sister."

"Of course I care about her!"

"You’re way out of line Roy."

"Yeah he cares about her so much he is forcing her to face the very man responsible for her guilt. You say you love her but you sure have a warped way of showing it. Might as well be Malcolm."

"Roy! I think you need to go take a break."

"Happily." As Roy stomped out Diggle watched Oliver carefully. The man was so still but about a dozen different emotions ran across his face most of which were fear.

"Are you okay man?" Diggle asked quietly approaching Oliver.

"I need to go see Thea," Oliver answered and turned quickly on his heel and out the door.

**Lances:**  
"Captain…"

"Save it. I don’t want to talk to you. As far as I’m concerned Arrow this little partnership is over."

"I really am sorry she is gone."

"You see I would believe it if you had told me it happened when it happened and if you weren’t trying to now get my other daughter killed."

"Daddy this has nothing to do with him."

"You know ever since you showed up vigilantes are suddenly coming out b of the woodwork and I am an officer of the law so after tonight you are no longer a hero to this city. You will be wanted for murder."

"Dad!"

"Let him go Laurel."

"No you don’t get to tell me what to do. You don’t get to have any say in the decisions I make when you save a man who killed my sister. My father’s right you’re little more than a criminal nowadays and that is not what I signed up for." With that parting remark Laurel took off in the opposite direction of her father leaving Roy and Oliver standing in the cold silence. Roy looked over at his mentor and just shook his head in disappointment before leaving him alone.

**Ray or A.T.O.M**  
Oliver was losing ground fast with these guys nearly having terrorized half the city in a matter of days. They were losing faith in their hero just as Ra’s predicted and Oliver was starting to lose faith in himself. The bandits rounded the corner and Oliver finally had a shot to take out their tires when a small missile blew past him narrowly missing his head and overturning the van.

"Felicity what the hell was that?!"

"It looks like help has arrived," she answered and Oliver thought he detected a hint of pride in her voice. Before he could ask for more a man in a red and blue iron suit flew down to the culprits, ripped open the door and launched a rope tying all of the men together.

"Michael Amar, you have failed this city."

"Okay he wasn’t supposed to say that."

"You know who this is?" Oliver said his voice vibrating with anger.

"Um…"

"Oliver you need to head back now. Lance is on his way there with a squad."

"Coming in. Nobody leave." Oliver said before turning back for the foundry. He along with everyone else found out it was Ray under that suit and Felicity urged them to work with him before rushing out. Only Diggle saw the way Oliver seemed to crumble at the news and then the look of contemplation contemplation in the man’s eyes. It gave him a funny feeling in his gut and he didn’t like it

**Felicity:**  
This was Oliver’s final day to decide having promised to give Ra’s Al Ghul his answer that night. Oliver decided to finally confront the one thing that was holding him back. He was back in his old building, his old office where she was focused completely on whatever program her brilliant mind can fix. Remembering an old rule he knocked quietly on the glass and her head shot up.

"Felicity, can we talk?"

"Um yeah sure. If this is about Ray Oliver I have already said too much telling you who was under the mask. Well helmet actually but that’s not what matters…" She trailed off when she saw the fond look on Oliver’s face. It was a look she was familiar with. It was the same one he wore right before he told her he loved her and she panicked. Which is why she said what she did.

"Felicity…"

"I’m sleeping with Ray. Dating! I meant to say dating not that we’re not… not that it should matter or that it is any of your business… oh god I’m sorry. Not for what I’m doing but for telling you like that. It was completely unnecessary. You had that face and it just came out." As Felicity went on Oliver stood motionless haven’t not heard a single word past I’m sleeping with Ray.

_I’m sleeping with Ray. I need some air. Help has arrived. I don’t want to be a woman you love. I have to go. I want so much more than this. As soon as we talk it would be over._

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered when he didn’t even blink for minutes straight. He was looking at her but it was as if he didn’t see her and she shivered at the vacant stare.

"Oliver please say something. You came in here to talk. What did you want to talk about?"

Now along with the words playing on a loop in his head Oliver could imagine them together.   _I’m sleeping with Ray._ Felicity kissing Ray. _I need some air._  Felicity peeling off Ray’s shirt and fumbling with his pants.   _Help has arrived._   Felicity pushing Ray down on her bed.   _I don’t want to be a woman you love._  Felicity laughing with Ray. _I have to go._  Felicity calling Ray a hero. _I want so much more than this._  Felicity loving Ray. _As soon as we talk it would be over._

Oliver opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say it was fine. He wanted to say she had nothing to be sorry about. He wanted to say that as long as she is happy there is nothing to even talk about. Because God all he wants is for her to be happy. She deserves everything that he can’t give. She deserves a life because she is light and doesn’t belong in the shadows of his life. He loves her. He will never stop loving her no matter what happens to his soul. He wants to tell her all of that but he can’t because she just completely shattered his heart and he can’t breathe.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouts ready to shake him out of whatever mental spiral he’s in but stops suddenly because he finally actually looks at her. She wishes with everything she had that he didnt. The look in his eyes lost, confused, broken, hopeless, just so much hopelessness that Felicity feels her own throat close up in pain. Why does he get to look like that? He broke her heart first. He chose this. She didn’t have a choice!

Oliver saw the anger growing in Felicity’s eyes. The anger and the guilt and he stepped forward hand coming up to do what he has no idea but the minute she reached out to him he shook his head and walked away. He couldn’t do this. They made their choices. She didn’t want him. She didn’t love him. Who could love a monster like him?  As he walked away he walked away from his last chance. From the only thing that could have saved his soul. From the only woman who could have made him happy. From the only chance at life.

Felicity watched him walk away falling into her chair stunned for a minute. When When she felt the wetness on her cheeks she wiped the away at first in confusion suddenly realizing that Oliver too was crying. He was actually crying. Springing up from her chair she tried to go after him, tried to make sure he didn’t go without saying what he came to say. She was so caught up in reaching him that she crashed into Ray coming out of the elevator who held her caged within his arms.

"Whoa happy to see you too," he said leaning in for a kiss but she wasn’t listening. She turned her head and looked over his shoulders just hearing the ding of the elevators close.

"Oliver!" She shouted but he was gone.

**Thea:**  
He spent the rest of the afternoon ignoring all calls and wandering the streets of Starling. Once his home. Once his mission will soon be nothing more than a memory. Oliver expected to feel sadness but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Only the knowledge that his loved ones will be safe.  They will be okay. They will be happy.  By the time night fell Oliver was so bone deep tired that he barely had any strength left to stand.

"Speedy?" Oliver called out tensing when he didn’t immediately hear a response. He walked over to where he stashed an extra bow when he heard her weak cry.

"Oliver?" He rushed into action thinking that the league had gotten to her anyway or that Nyssa finally took the "justice" she has been craving. What he found was Thea sitting on the floor a few feet away from Malcolm’s door with a jade tip blade in her hand.

She was shaking and when Oliver kneeled beside her she immediately turned into his arms repeating, “I’m not a killer. I’m not a killer” as she sobbed.

Oliver held his baby sister for who knows how long whispering assurances and petting her head. Meanwhile his heart simply shattered at the pain his kind Thea was going through. She was always the good one and that was never supposed to change. He still believed it hadn’t. By the time she quieted and fell asleep in his arms he knew what he was going to do.

**Oliver:**  
Oliver was at the foundry alone. Ra’s Al Ghul’s offer tumbling around in his head like a sweet temptation.  He made his decision and he wasn’t going to change his mind.  It was the only thing to do.  He was at peace with it.  He was standing in front of his suit a small smile on his face when he heard the click of the lock and saw John running down the stairs.

“You must be ten kinds of stupid Oliver if you think taking that deal from Ra’s is a good idea. It should have never even entered your thought.”

“Dig…”

“No I told you before and I am telling you again you cannot save your sister’s soul if you lose your own.  This isn’t just stupid Oliver it’s downright insanity and I didn’t think that fall messed with you this much.  You do this you become just like Malcolm.”

“Diggle I….”  Before he could continue the door opened again and Roy and Thea rushing in followed by Felicity.  Oliver’s heart stuttered when he saw the way she walked toward him determined never breaking eye contact.  The others moved out of her way and when she was within arms reach her arm went back landing across his cheek with a hard slap.  The sound resounded throughout the basement as Oliver’s face turned and he took a few deep breaths before he found her gaze again.  

“You bastard,” she snarled and Oliver stood taller ready for whatever she had to say to him.  She really couldn’t break his heart anymore than she has already.  At least that is what he hoped.

“You sick, twisted, damaged bastard.  You come into my office, my place of work and think you can tell me you love me again right before you go off to become the head of the League of Assassins.  You make me feel bad for your selfishness, your decisions, for wanting more than to live with you in this dark life you’ve created for yourself.  For being happy with Ray and helping him become a better hero than you will ever be.  How dare you.  How fucking dare you, you selfish ——-”

“Felicity maybe we should stop before we say something we can’t ever take back,” Diggle said noticing that with every word Oliver was retreating further into himself.  

“No! No I will not stop because I am so tired so sick and tired of always have to defend Oliver and his actions.  I’m so tired of having to try and understand his pain and grief and why he chooses to hold onto that.  You Oliver Queen wear your pain like a cloak thinking that it will hide you from the world. Like it will protect you from actually feeling something for someone other than yourself.  Five years of hell didn’t change you.  Death doesn’t change you.  Nothing will change that selfish rich pretty boy whose parents didn’t give you enough attention.  Who you seem to care more about in their death than you ever did when they were alive!  So go join the League! Go give up your life and any chance of happiness.  Go do the only thing you’re good at, the only thing you’re comfortable with. GO BE A KILLER!” Tears were cresting in Felicity’s eyes but she refused to let them fall. She will never ever again shed another tear for this man.  With each word Oliver’s breath came faster but he held himself still letting Felicity let it all out.  He also was fighting the urge to run away again because it seems he was wrong.  She can cause him more pain.  

The entire room held their breath at the intense stare down between Oliver and Felicity.

Diggle watching the two very carefully wondering if they were ever going to come back from that. He doesn’t know how he could ever trust Oliver again. How he could ever see this man as his brother.

Thea was trying to keep her grief to herself knowing her brother was doing this for her just as much as he was doing this for himself.  Because he needed to protect everyone and he just couldn’t or wouldn’t see another way.

Roy wondered what this meant for the team, for the city, for Thea and how could she cope with losing a brother.  He wondered how he was supposed to cope with losing his savior.  

Felicity continued to hold his stare seeing the flicker of hurt in his eyes that he couldn’t hide but for once she didn’t care.  For once she wanted him to hurt because then maybe he could feel even a fraction of the pain he has put her through.  

Oliver had finally gotten control of his emotions and as he took a step back he tore his gaze from Felicity.  He looked around the room noting the mix of sadness, disbelief, anger, and fear on everyones faces and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak.

“Today… tonight I met with Ra’s Al Ghul about a deal he made me when Dig and I were in Nanda Parbat.  A week ago.  He offered to make me the next Ra’s Al Ghul in exchange he will not come after anyone I love.”  Felicity scoffed.  She couldn’t hear this nonsense.  She refused to listen to the damning words that forever wipe Oliver, her Oliver, from her existence. She had one foot on the bottom step when he said the words.

“I refused.” The entire room went completely silent only the whirring of the air conditioning unit could be heard.  Thea was the first to break the silence.

“I’m not going to lose you.”

  
Oliver sighed with a soft smile as he looked at the one person he was sure of.  “You’re not going to lose me Speedy.”

“Oh thank god,” she said then ran into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck with a laugh.  

“It’s okay.  It’s going to be okay,” he whispered when he felt the wetness of her tears on his shoulder.  After a couple more minutes he released her pushing her slightly into Roy’s waiting arms but she shook him off and pushed her shoulders back.  She gave him a nod that showed she was fine and that she was looking to him to lead and he nodded back with a wink.  He looked at Roy to see if he would say anything but his student just gave him the same nod and Oliver’s chest swelled with pride.  

“Nothing to say Dig.”

“Only about damn time.  I knew you had it in you Oliver.”

“Sure you did,” Oliver said and when Diggle extended his hand Oliver opened his arms instead.  After all he was going to be the best man at John’s wedding so they needed to practice.  Diggle pulled away clapping him on the back and from the corner of his eye he saw Felicity.  She had not moved from her spot at the bottom of the step her hand clenched so tightly around the rail her fingers were going numb.  

_I refused_

Those two words replayed themselves over and over in her head since he said them.  She hasn’t really heard or thought about anything else.  She wanted to ask him what he meant.  What it meant for the team.  What it meant for…them.  Oh god what did she say to him? She was so mad she can’t really remember. Or at least she doesn’t want to remember.  Diggle watching the rigidity of Felicity’s posture decided to do what he did best at times like this and clear the room.  

“Why don’t we give you two—-”

“No.” Oliver’s firm but slightly panicked command had the team sending him startled looks and Felicity finally turning around but Oliver didn’t look at her.  He was already walking to the computers and pulling up all the information he had on Ra’s Al Ghul and the League.

“My refusal will not be met well so we need to get started on finding all of the League’s weaknesses and preparing for their inevitable attack.”

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered weakly letting go of the handrail but not moving away from the stairs.  Oliver faltered only slightly in his typing but he did not yet acknowledge Felicity.

“Thea you were trained by Merlyn so you know most of his moves, most of the League’s moves.”

“Yes,” Thea said hesitantly.

“I want you to teach Roy what you know and Roy you teach Thea.  We’ll add them to you your rotations.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Will I be going on patrols with him too?” Thea said with a snicker when Oliver shot her a look.

“Give it time.  Give me time.”

“Whatever you say big brother.”

“I may need your help staying in touch with ARGUS for me Dig.  You seem to have a better standing with Waller than I do and based on their security systems they have the necessary firepower to help us.”

“Are we starting all of this tonight?” DIggle asked already pulling out his phone to call Lyla.

“No I still need to compile all of the information necessary to help us better understand the League.  Go home to your family tonight Digg and the rest of you get some rest too.  I’ll have what you need to know tomorrow.”

“Fine but you get some sleep too.  You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“I will don’t worry about me.”  With a clap on the back from Diggle and another hug from Thea everyone left Oliver alone.  Everyone except Felicity.  She still stood by the stairs  just watching Oliver as he did everything in his power to avoid her gaze.  On his way out Diggle put his hand on her shoulder trying to convince her to leave but she firmly shook her head.  She wanted no she needed this fixed.  They can’t work together otherwise.  After five whole minutes of zero acknowledgement from him Felicity had finally had enough.  She slammed her purse on the nearest table she used her loud voice and called his name.

“Oliver!” Finally he stopped what he was doing but he still didn’t turn.  “Say what you need to say Oliver so that we can move on from this.”  Her voice trembled as she spoke and she hated herself for the weakness.  None of this should be happening.  He was supposed to have taken the deal.  She knows Oliver inside and out and she has never been wrong before.  How could she have been so horribly wrong now?  She watched his back expand as he took a deep breath and she pushed back her shoulders ready for whatever verbal assault he threw her way.  

“I need you to speak to Ray and see if he is willing to meet with me as the Arrow.  I want to know if his suit will be any good in battle.”  Felicity’s mouth dropped open in shock. Of all the things he could have said she was definitely not expecting that.  

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he answered then returned to his research.  There was no inflection in his voice. No clue as to how he is feeling.  Whatever hurt she saw before was completely gone and once again he chose his mask over her.  Except this time it was all her fault.  All those ugly things she said.  Oliver may be finally choosing life.  He may be opening up more to his team and trusting everyone to keep this city safe.  But he will never choose her.  He will never forgive her for the things she said.  She once told him that they can’t go back and now more than ever she knows how truly horrifying that will be.  He will never be hers.  Oh God, what has she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t think Felicity would ever be this cruel. We can’t have people hating her character, but I do sort of believe that she can be pushed this far to saying things she doesn’t mean simply because on the actual show they are making Oliver only make bad decisions. What do you think?


	13. The Challenge

_They challenge eachother in ways no one else can. No one else dares. And they both never fail to rise to the challenge. They are in love._

“You said couldn’t.”

“What?” Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity as she stared at him from behind the screens.

“When Ray…when I.” Pausing she took a deep breath to center her thoughts. This was too important to mess up. She really didn’t want Oliver to close up again especially since they have been doing so well lately with communicating. He has been doing so well.

“When I accused you of not really wanting me to be happy you said you told me that you _couldn’t_ be with me _and_ save the city. Past tense.”

“Okay.”

“As in not present tense. As in not now.”

“Felicity…”

“As in you changed your mind.” She stood up from the stool and made her way directly in front of him, much too close, waiting for his response. Oliver stared down at her his eyes hard at first as he tried to keep her from seeing the truth, but he could never really lie to her. She was Felicity. His Felicity. The woman who knew him better than anyone else.  And she was waiting to hear what he had to say.

“You didn’t want to be a woman I loved,” he whispered finally. Felicity took a step back shocked a bit and a little confused as to what he meant.

“I don’t understand.”

“You told me you didn’t want to be a woman I loved and then you were so angry with me for working with Malcolm. For leaving. For dying. For making a decision without consulting you first. I honestly I don’t really even know at this point. What I do know is that I only ever seem to cause you pain Felicity. You wanted so much more out of life than that, than all of this and you went out and got it. You’re happy.” Felicity walked away trying to make sense of what he was telling her, trying to understand how he could think…

“You didn’t answer my question,” she said pointing her finger accusingly.

“You didn’t ask one,” Oliver said and she thought she saw a challenge in his eyes.  It was silent for a moment before she took another deep breath. This time Felicity stood up straighter her eyes daring him to lie or talk his way out of this one. This time she issued the challenge and he would not hesitate.

“Did you change your mind?” 

“Yes.”


	14. A Lot to Answer for... But Still a Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I’ve had running through my head since the last episode of how I want their re-reunion to go down. If it is the writer’s intention to give Malcolm a redemption story I kind of want it done in such a way that we never forget what a sleazeball he is and I mean more than just having everyone talk about how much they hate him. Just… read on to find out what I mean.

“We need to figure out how to stop him and fast before the whole city pays. Again,” Felicity said sighing with a year’s worth of exhaustion. 

“We’ve gotta figure out where he’s going first.”

“I can help with that.” Everyone turned in surprise at the sound of Oliver voice standing before them still in his League clothes with Nyssa not far behind. He looked at his friends relieved to find them all alive and a weight he didn’t even know he was carrying disappeared from his shoulders. Before he could say anything else Diggle was suddenly two steps from him and Oliver nearly dropped at the force of his right hook across his chin. 

“You son of a bitch. It was bad enough you took my wife but to let us believe we were going to die. You’re lucky I don’t put a bullet in you.”

“You were supposed to know,” Oliver mumbled shooting Malcolm a glare. 

“What?” Felicity whispered in shock. All eyes turned to Malcolm who merely shrugged and with a cocky grin.

“Ra’s is no fool. He needed to believe there really was only Al Saheem and like I said none of you are particularly good actors.”

“When this is over there is no place you can hide that I won’t find you. Remember that,” Felicity said. The ferocity in her voice made Oliver’s lips twitch even as sadness overcame him at the realization that these people actually thought he would kill them. It was Nyssa’s voice that pulled him out of his self-loathing and back to the problem at hand.

“My father has unleashed death to four points of your city and Oliver and I cannot get to them alone. We need your help.”

“We managed to take a list of possible locations from him but need your help narrowing it down.” Oliver pulled the folded paper from the folds of his coat noticing sadly the way everyone tensed slightly.  He made to place the list on the table and wait outside so that they were more comfortable, but before he could turn around Felicity marched forward and grabbed the slip of paper directly from his hand. 

She lingered with one hand on his forearm while she unfolded the paper with the other.  As he stared at the black painted nails he was once again surprised at the weight that seemed to fall off his shoulders. Felicity felt the slight shudder of relief and with a small smile gave his arm a gentle squeeze. When he looked back at her, the corner of his mouth just barely kicking up in return, she let him go satisfied they would be okay. As she worked they both knew there were still a lot Oliver had to answer for, but that would come later. For now they had to put aside whatever personal feelings they might have and save their city. Because in the end they were heroes. They were a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
